


[FANART] doodles inspired by I say it will rain on us again series

by tchaugi



Category: Shichinin no Samurai | Seven Samurai (1954)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, idk guys, poli is my weakness and also I'm horny for the katana dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchaugi/pseuds/tchaugi
Summary: Some doodles inspired by gericault & theonlytwin's 7 samurai fic
Relationships: Katsushiro/Kikuchiyo/Kyuzo, Kikuchiyo/Kyuzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[FANART] doodles inspired by I say it will rain on us again series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gericault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gericault/gifts), [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a temporary shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408164) by [gericault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gericault/pseuds/gericault), [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin). 



Yo guys I made some doodles inspired by gericault & theonlytwin's 7 samurai fic and decided to share here, 

*cool as fuck 

**Author's Note:**

> late night doodles, it's my first time trying to upload pics hope it works


End file.
